Insert Form of Light Here
by darkwebx01
Summary: Tyler is sent to the Spectrobes fandom to deal with a Sue! But he finds out some interesting information....


This is my opening note. It is very short.

-------------------------------------------------------

Insert Form of Light Here

-------------------------------------------------------  
Tyler was in the basement of the Library, talking with a Stu. Well, actually, the Stu had been screaming at him. Tyler had been sent down to annoy the captured Sues and Stus, but it was really more the other way around. After a while of this, Tyler decided on something. When Phantom grabbed the bars of his cell to shake them, Tyler sent a sharp jolt through them. Phantom yelped in pain and fell back. Tyler turned on his heel and left the basement. Along the way to his room, he saw Aster reading her manga. Tyler vaguely remembered something Adrian had told him about Aster and manga...

-------------------------------------------------------

"Remember, if you ever see Aster reading manga, stop her!"

-------------------------------------------------------

But Tyler didn't want to deal with the fae at the moment, so he quickly looked away as an excuse. Unfortunately, this meant Tyler couldn't see where he was going, and so he walked straight into a wall. Tyler swore loudly, attracting the attention of a nearby Ben.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Tyler slowly walked off, muttering something about getting revenge on the wall.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later...

Tyler sat in the meeting room as Tash described a Sue in the Spectrobes fandom. Tyler volunteered, and quickly left for the fandom.

--------------------------------------------------------

Fayalayayayayaynafawafalalainananaimamamaopapappapewarwargana M the 99th, or Faya, was standing on a rock cliff admiring her world. Faya was a Giornan, one of the people of the system of Giorna, once thought to be wiped out by the Krawl, an evil race of creatures that fed off planets. She was also a remarkably beautiful Giornan, with fiery red hair and sea-green eyes. She was perfectly shaped, with unnatural curves. When she crashed down on Daichi, a lush planet in the Nanairo system, where the series takes place, she met Rallen, the hero, and Jeena, his partner. One look into her deep green eyes and Rallen immediately knew that she understood the Prizmod, a mysterious wrist-device that controlled Spectrobes, equally mysterious beings that were the only things powerful enough to stand up to the Krawl. After very little thought, Rallen handed over the Prizmod to Faya, who unlocked its deepest secrets. Thanks to Faya, the Krawl had been erased from the galaxy forever, and so the Nanairo Planetary Patrol had enlisted her help in building an entire world for her to live in, which of course she made using the Prizmod. The world was amazing, with huge rock formations that covered miles. Then, the Society stepped in.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tyler walked about on the new world, getting used to his new surroundings, and memorizing good hiding spots for when the Sue showed up.

And show up she did. In a flash of blue, red, and green lights Faya appeared, standing on a twenty-foot high cliff. She immediately activated the Prizmod, sending out Spikanor, a cross between a ram and a dinosaur, and Zozanero, a leopard-like Spectrobe with a ray of sharp spines protruding from the back of his neck. The Spectrobes let out battle cries as they saw Tyler. Tyler let out Utahraptor, who let out a shriek of rage at the Spectrobes.

"Okay Utahraptor, Biting Wind!"

Utahraptor spun at high speed, summoning a cyclone around him. Sharp blades spun out of the whirlwind and flew towards Spikanor, who batted them back with his tail, knocking Utahraptor out. Tyler grimaced and shifted his Dino Holder into staff mode. Zozanero charged, but Tyler jumped to one side, avoiding it. Spikanor swung its tail as Zozanero charged again, but Tyler jumped away, and the two Spectrobes collided painfully, although Zozanero was hurt more. Zozanero hissed at Spikanor and rammed him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Spikanor stood back up and charged head-first at Zozanero, who responded in kind. The two Spectrobes slammed into each other, and Tyler watched as they dissolved into light and shot back into Faya's Prizmod. Tyler looked up at Faya. Her eyes and hair gleamed with every color imaginable, despite the fact that that meant she should have had hair and eyes roughly the color of puke. As the sun touched it, Faya's hair glowed with a shining aura, and her acid-green eyes flashed with rage. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and designer jeans, both of which somehow remained clean no matter what she was doing. Tyler made a face. At this, the Sue seemed to notice him for the first time. She jumped off the cliff, and floated down to the ground, forty feet from Tyler. Faya chuckled maliciously, but somehow still managed to sound like a flute. Her lime-green eyes narrowed. Tyler nearly threw up. Then Faya took out a 3-foot long blaster and fired. Tyler dove to one side as the blast incinerated a large rock behind him. Faya fired again. This time, after dodging, Tyler ran for cover. The Sue continued attacking, each time blowing apart a large rock or carving a crater into her planet. Finally, Tyler managed to find a cliff that extended some ten feet into the air. Tyler jumped onto a low outcropping and whistled loudly.

"Over here, Sue!" Tyler backed up his signal with a rude hand gesture. Faya screamed in fury and fired at him again, narrowly missing Tyler, who had jumped to the top of the cliff, using a boost from his staff.

"_Whew. That was close…I think she fried my soles."_ Tyler twirled his staff and fired a pulse of magic at Faya, who waved the Prizmod, which emitted a pulse of red light, blocking Tyler's attack. Then Faya held out her Prizmod hand and a whip of green light snaked out of it. The whip of light elongated until it could have wrapped around a blue whale many times over, then lashed at Tyler. Tyler held up his staff in a block, but the whip wrapped around it and hurled Tyler back over Faya's head. Tyler landed hard on the ground, creating a furrow twenty feet long. Tyler rose shakily. Faya cackled and the Prizmod fired a spray of blue sparks, which formed a cloud of blue light around Tyler. Tyler batted at the cloud with his staff, but it continued swirling around him. Faya lunged at the cloud, and Tyler was knocked out of it. He rolled back to his feet in time to parry a blow from Faya, whose blaster had transformed into a glowing sword. Tyler blocked with his staff, but the force of the strike still sent him skidding backwards. Faya's sword changed into a large glove and pounded the ground, sending a shockwave at Tyler, who ran forward, bounding over the shockwave and firing a hail of magical bullets at Faya. Faya summoned another green energy whip and slashed at the blasts, dissipating them. Faya quickly changed her slash into a spin and lashed at Tyler, who jumped back, just escaping the whip's range. Tyler ran in at full speed, avoiding a whiplash and striking with his staff…

Which went right through Faya? Tyler's face twisted from triumphant into puzzled as Faya flickered and disappeared. Then a voice called from behind Tyler.

"So, have fun with stabbing my afterimage?" Tyler spun and found himself facing Faya again. The Sue grinned cruelly, and her grass-green eyes reflected total menace.

"When I saw you were about to connect, I turned myself into pure light and teleported away, leaving you that afterimage who you destroyed. It was all part of my plan."

"What plan might that be?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you. I'm the good guy. It's your job to give away your secret plan."

"I got nothing."

"Right. So I'll give you a plan. Surrender or die!"

"How about win?"

"How about not?" Faya fired more blue light at Tyler, who created a shield of magic to stop it. Faya then attacked with a third whip, this time managing to land a hit. Tyler went flying and landed behind a rock. Tyler jumped back to his feet as Faya readied her blaster. Faya fired, and missed by a mile. Tyler sweatdropped. Then Faya pointed behind him. Tyler turned around and saw a huge landslide. He ran for his life. Faya fired blast after blast, trying to connect, but Tyler didn't even notice. He was paying more attention to avoiding the deadly rocks plummeting at his head. Faya, on the other hand was still trying to kill Tyler. Finally, Tyler found shelter under a ledge. He gathered his thoughts.

"_Okay, this Sue is powerful. I should probably call for backup. I will, if this idea doesn't work." _Tyler checked to see if the landslide was over, then ran out from behind the rock.

"Hey Sue! This way!"

Fay sent out a whip at Tyler. As the whip shot towards Tyler, he pressed a button on his staff, and it changed into a hand mirror. The whip struck the mirror… and bounced back at Faya, who stopped it before it connected. Tyler smiled for the first time all day.

"_Yes it worked! Now I actually have a cha-_"Tyler's thought were interrupted as the whip lashed at him again. He readied the mirror, but the whip whirled around it, hurling Tyler towards the cliff. He twisted in midair and hit the cliff feet-first, bouncing off it and rolling back to the safety of the rock. Tyler prepared a burst of magic, then rolled out from behind the rock, fired, and rolled back in.

Faya watched the attack, and dispelled it with a burst of red aura. Faya leapt forward, onto Tyler's rock. She stuck her head down….and Tyler swung his staff, knocking her to the ground. Faya rolled up into a sitting position and loosed an explosion of red light. The light sent Tyler tumbling into the back of the ledge's underside, where he lay still. Faya snickered.

"Guess you're weaker than I thought. That attack should just have momentarily stunned you so I could get away. Instead it seems to have broken your neck." Faya stepped forward to check if Tyler was dead or not….and Tyler sat up and grabbed her wrist.

"Apparently not," Tyler muttered. He was about to slip a Prohibitor onto the Sue when she grabbed his wrist and hurled him back out from under the ledge. Tyler rolled back to his feet, and Faya created another green whip and slammed it down onto Tyler's head. She laughed triumphantly, but then recoiled in shock when he got back up.

"How are you still alive?!"

"In this fandom, it's a lot harder to kill. In fact, I think it's impossible."

"What?"

"You're the perfect one. How come _I_ have to explain things to you?"

"I am perfect! And I'll prove it by destroying you here and now!" Faya sent another whiplash at Tyler, who grabbed at the energy. To his surprise, he could hold on to it. Before Faya could do anything, Tyler yanked on the energy whip, reeling in the Sue. As she tumbled past, Tyler took out a Prohibitor and slipped it onto her arm. There was a flash of light, and the Prizmod disappeared off Faya's wrist, taking her powers with it. Faya gasped.

"What? What happened to me?"

Tyler grinned.

"That was a Prohibitor. I don't know how it works, and if I did I wouldn't tell you anyways, but it takes away your Sue abilities."

"How dare you take away my specialness!?" Faya pushed Tyler away and made a break for it. Tyler quickly stood up.

"Not so fast!" Tyler smacked the ground with his staff, intending to trip Faya with an energy wave. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. Finally he gave up and chased after Faya, who had disappeared into the cliffs.

"Come out come out wherever you are, Sue!" called Tyler, his voice echoing across the planet. Then he began to hum to himself, a malicious smile on his face.

"Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel." Tyler stood still, closed his eyes, and held up his staff.

"The monkey thought 'twas all but fun." He prepared a blast.

"And _pop_ goes the weasel!" Tyler pointed his staff at a rock about fifteen feet away. A blast of purple light issued from the staff, curving around the rock and hitting something behind it. The something let out a small yelp and jumped out from behind the rock, revealing itself to be Faya, holding her side in pain. Tyler smirked and fired off another spell, binding her in place. Even though it only took her a few seconds to escape the bind, those few seconds gave Tyler enough time to run over and grab her by the arm. She twisted violently, trying to escape again, but without her Sue powers, Tyler was easily capable of holding on to her. He was about to open a Plothole back to the Library when a flicker of light distracted him for a moment. When he turned back to Faya, she was five feet away, standing next to a mirror image of Tyler, right down to the last freckle. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Who the heck are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?" asked the doppelganger in an insulted voice. "I'm you, of course."

"I was hoping for a name."

The fake Tyler grinned.

"I'm Relyt, a member of the Pro-Cliché and Mary-Sue Protection Society."

Tyler giggled.

"Your name…is Relight?"

Relyt ignored him, as he was creating a Plothole for Faya. After Faya had left the fandom, Relyt turned his attention to Tyler.

"So, now that I've done my first job, I'll do the second."

"That being?"

"Killing you, of course." Relyt lunged at Tyler, drawing a staff that looked exactly like Tyler's own. The two locked staves, then disengaged. Relyt fired a beam of magic at Tyler, who blocked it easily. Then Tyler spoke up.

"So, what is this 'Mary-Sue Protection Society' you were talking about?" asked Tyler, sweeping his staff at Relyt's feet.

"What do you think? If you hunt the Sues and Stus, then we protect them." responded Relyt, flipping over Tyler's head and aiming a kick at him. Tyler moved to one side as Relyt landed, came back up, and attacked. Tyler and Relyt locked again, but this time, Tyler gave way and stuck out his foot, tripping his mirror self.

"But why? Are you Sues and Stus too?" Tyler swirled his staff, sending Relyt stumbling backwards.

"Nope. We just want to make sure that the fandoms are safe." Relyt fired a spray of magic at Tyler, who yelped as the sparks hit his arms and legs.

"Then why are you helping the Sues and Stus? They destroy the fandoms if given time." Tyler and Relyt exchanged several blows at high speed before Relyt broke off and ran, Tyler in hot pursuit.

"No they don't. They purify the fandoms. _You_ destroy them. You erase the Sues and Stus, leaving the fandom imperfect. Then the bad guys can win. Our job is to stop you." Relyt punctuated his sentence with a slash at Tyler's feet. Tyler tripped and fell behind as Relyt skidded to a halt in front of him. Tyler got to his feet and spoke again.

"Hate to break it to you, but left in a fandom long enough, a Sue or Stu can horribly damage it." Tyler slammed his staff into Relyt's gut, knocking him backwards.

"Small price to pay for perfection," replied Relyt, swiping at Tyler, who jumped back to avoid the blow.

"So, you're saying that you'd destroy a fandom just to create a little perfection?" asked Tyler, parrying an overhand smash.

"Yes!" snarled Relyt, dropping his staff halfway to the ground, then grabbing it again and swinging it into Tyler's side, picking him up and flinging him 20 feet away. Tyler stood up and brushed off some dust.

"Then I pity you." Tyler sent a magical flare at Relyt, who knocked it aside with contempt.

"You're the one who needs pity!" Relyt fired a drill of energy at Tyler, who spun his staff rapidly, unraveling the attack until it was just wisps of light. The two mirror selves lunged at each other, battling hard, sometimes one gaining the edge, then the other. After several minutes, they stepped back, both breathing hard, although while Tyler wore an expression of fatigue, Relyt still wore an unpleasant smirk.

"So, how does it feel? Fighting yourself and losing?" Relyt taunted.

"Save all the psychological stuff for someone else. It won't work on me." Tyler fired a burst of magic that knocked Relyt off his feet. "See?"

Relyt picked himself up.

"Shut up, you."

"Don't you mean shut up, _me_?"

"That's what I said!" Relyt launched a wave of magic at Tyler, pushing him far back.

"No, you said shut up, you. But since I'm you, it should be shut up, _me_."

"What…wha…shut up!"

"Shut up, _who_?" Relyt groaned.

"Shut up, _me_."

"Thank me." Tyler leapt at Relyt, striking at him, but Relyt blocked and pushed Tyler away. The two glared at each other before Relyt pulled out a Plothole Generator.

"See ya later." Relyt opened a portal.

"Wait! Before you leave, me gots a question!"

Relyt sighed. "What?"

"Why haven't we seen you before? The Society has been active for a long time before now!"

"_You _may have been around for a while, but we weren't. We just saw the light last week. Now good-bye, and worst of luck!" Relyt stepped into the portal.

"Wait, come back! Aren't you supposed to kill me?"

"No need. I have other orders that are more important." With that, Relyt was gone.

Tyler sighed, and with a final, "You're weird!" opened the portal back to the Library, and stepped through it.

---------------------------------------------------------

"-So that's what happened," explained Tyler.

Tash studied the report he had turned in.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find out about this Protection Society and stop them."

"I guess."

---------------------------------------------------------

Ooooohhh, creepy. Will the Protection Society continue it's operations? Will they succeed? Will I ever stop talking?

Note: The Protection Society is an open plotline, but all the Agents _are_ backwards versions of the Elimination Society's, so yeah.

Bye!


End file.
